The present invention relates generally to a cognitive program suite and, more particularly, to a system and method for utilizing a cognitive device to perform actions on a mobile device via the cognitive program suite.
A cognitive device (also called a smart speaker) is a hardware device that facilitates user interaction with a virtual assistant (also called a smart assistant or an intelligent personal assistant). Such devices continuously listen for a wake word to be spoken by a user and perform various tasks based on voice commands from the user. For example, such devices are capable of voice controlled music playback, making to-do lists, setting alarms, streaming podcasts, playing audiobooks, and providing weather, traffic and other real time information. Such devices can also control smart devices as a home automation hub. Increasingly, cognitive devices are being used by users to perform actions on mobile devices.